A Love That Lasts Forever
by Everblossom
Summary: Oneshots based on Mikan and Natsume. Simply because I'm bad at writing one whole long story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
Basically I'm doing a bunch of Oneshots because I'm bad at writing one whole long story...  
I have my current one on so yeah..ENJOY!

 **Natsume'** **POV:**

I feel the sun shining on my face. Ugh how annoying its too early to deal with this nonsense. I notice the lack of warmth and begin searching the bed for my lovely wife without opening my eyes only to find nothing. I open my eyes and scan the room hoping to find her. I catch a glimpse of a bright yellow letter on my desk at the end of the room. I walk towards it and pick it up. "Oh its from Polka." I say to no one. I then begin reading the letter.

 _Dear Natsume,_  
 _You must be wondering where I am. Well I don't know how to tell you this but..._  
 _I planned a scavenger hunt for you today so I'm out finishing the set up._  
 _You'll have to go to diffrent places to put the pieces together._  
 _The first thing you need to do is_  
 _'Go where the black cat sleeps.'_  
 _This should be fairly easy for you dear. I see you soon and I love you!_  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Mikan_

 _"_ What is this bullshit?!" I say after finishing the letter. "Where the black cat sleeps? This is gonna be too easy." I got and get ready for what I'm sure will be an eventful day then head the the cherry blossom tree from when I was middle school.

I arrive at the cherry blossom tree and only to find nothing. I look around for alittle and still nothing. "Agh I thought this would be simple. Where the black cat sleeps...black cat...sleeps..." After awhile I look up on the branch I use to ditch class to nap on. "My clever litter Polka Dots. Why didn't I think of that before." I then proceed to get the box and open it only to find a picture and a note. Turning the picture I discover it's of Mikan and I from our middle school days. "Back when like was simpler." I think to myself. I remeber the note and open it.

 _Congrats on finding the first picture Natsume! I'm sure you realised the items were on the branch after reading the first note right?_

...I pause." I'll just go along with it...yeah..." I then continue reading.

 _Anyways, as you can see you received a picture of us under the cherry blossom tree. Keep that picture with you because it will vital on you...journey haha. The next place you need to go is down below:_

Attached were 2 movie tickets...So I head to the movies were I took Mikan on our first date.  
As the day goes by I end up back at home with a box full of notes and pictures. "Where the hell is Mikan? Seriously the sun is about to go down." I proceed to my study which is were the last clue told me to go. Inside was this giant map of the town with some places marked down. The post it on top tells me to put the pictures together and the last location will be revealed. Setting down all my stuff I begin working on this silly puzzle my wife came up with. Putting the photo of the park on the map where the park is. The photo of us under the cherry tree on the school. She even had photos of random places in the town like an ice cream truck and a shoe store.  
After a good amount of time I realize that the missing picture goes directly in the middle, but I didn't know where the god damn place was. "GAHH WHERE IS IT?!" I was so frustrated that I planned on giving up. Then I think of Mikan and how hard she must work on this for me. I couldn't just give up now, so I grabbed the map and went to my car. After getting lost several times I arrive at the final destination.

The spot where we first met back in elementary school. The spot where I first told her I love her. How could I have not figured it out.  
I get out of my car and walk through the secret entrance only to find a path of little candle lighting my way and the light of the sun slowly dissappears.  
As I open the door to our secret hideout I am greeted with the sight of my lovely wife standing in front of me.  
"I found you." I casually says as she laughs in response.  
"You did find me Nat-kun! Congrats on completing your journey! Now come on you are probably hungry right?" She pulls me towards a romantic candle lit dinner by the water.  
"Isn't the guy suppose to be doing things like this?" I say as we eat our dinner she made by herself. "I suppose so, but I couldn't think of a better time to tell you!" She begins to stand and proceed over to my side. "Tell me what?" I question. Mikan sits on my lap and hand me a box to open. She is as excited as a child on Christmas morning...I then open the box and find a note with a rectangle box inside. I feel Mikan leave my lap as I open the note to read it.

 _Happy Anniversary Natsume! These past 2 years of marriage have been quite eventful and I'm looking forward to all the ones ahead! Moving on to your present. Go ahead and open the box!_

I re read the note remembering that it was our anniversary today and I had forgotten...oh no...  
I pick up the box and open it to find...  
A pregnancy test...positive...In complete shock I look up and and several poster boards layed down in a line leading to the waterfall at the end. As I pass I read the poster boards.

 _Congratulations Natsume! You are going to be a dad._  
 _I was afraid you would reject the child._  
 _I'm looking forward to this next step in our lives._

The rest were just ones from family and friends saying congratulations and a second one from Imai saying I owe her money for getting her best friend pregnant.  
I reached the end where Mikan was waiting for me. My shock had completely disappeared...I love this woman so much...I'll have to make it up to her later.

 **The End**

 _So I had more than this, but it got deleted after I finished it...Sorry if the ending us bad!_


End file.
